Nicki the Ninja
Nicki the Ninja (also known just as Ninja) is an alter ego of Nicki Minaj who appeared mainly at Minaj's mixtapes when she was an underground artist. Ninja is described as a hip hop lyrical assassin sometimes very naughty,Nicki Minaj Myspace page Retrieved July 31, 2012. who appearances in songs is due Ninja's "homicidal" lyrics with rude and tough verses that mostly dismiss other people, commonly haters of Minaj. The tune of Ninja in her appearances is generally quiet and calm but she also raps similar as Minaj and just mentions herself. Development The first appearance of Nicki the Ninja was in "Higher Than a Kite." A music video for the song was released prior the release of her second mixtape, Sucka Free, which contains the song. In the song, a murderess lyrical Minaj can be heard at the beginning saying "Murda dem, Murda dem, Just one word body a third of them," meaning that with just one word rapped by her the competition will be dead. She then called herself "Ninja Nicki" because she own the game, beat anyone in there and nobody can be better than her.Rap Genius: Lil Wayne – High as a Kite Lyrics Retrieved July 1, 2013. As defined by her own MySpace profile, she is a "hip hop lyrical assassin," which means she is not only presented in songs about "murda dem" but also in the songs where Ninja "slay" the track, meaning overwhelm.[http://www.thefreedictionary.com/slay Slay: Slang To overwhelm, as with laughter or love: Those old jokes still slay me.] Retrieved July 1, 2013. Like The Harajuku Barbie, Ninja is inspired in Japanese culture. Abandonment It could be assumed that Ninja is featured in the song "Your Love" because the tune is similar as other Ninja appearances (like "Higher Than a Kite" and "Brraaattt"), because she wears a kimono in the music video (something Ninja wears),Rap Genius lyric: "And wear a kimono" Retrieved July 1, 2013. and because of the lyric "When I was a Geisha he was a Samurai",Rap Genius lyric: "When I was a Geisha he was a Samurai" Retrieved July 1, 2013.. A Nicki dressed like a ninja can be seen in the music video of "Your Love" which makes very likely to be Nicki the Ninja. At the end of the video, another ninja or samurai is seen killing Nicki so it could be assumed that Nicki the Ninja was killed in that video and that would explain why she no longer appears in later records of Minaj.YouTube video: Nicki Minaj - Your Love Retrieved July 31, 2012. she also appeared in Four Door Aventador, in 2017, Minaj posted pictures wearing Ninja Wearings on Instagram with lyrics of Light My Body Up, It is believed that Ninja is featured on the single. In 2018, Nicki The Ninja made a return on the track Chun Li. Appearances Sucka Free *"Brraaattt"Metrolyrics: Brraaattt Lyrics - Nicki Minaj Retrieved July 1, 2013. *"Higher Than a Kite" Beam Me Up Scotty *"Itty Bitty Piggy"Rap Genius: Nicki Minaj – Itty Bitty Piggy Lyrics Retrieved July 1, 2013. (mentioned) *"Mind on My Money"Rap Genius: Nicki Minaj – Mind On My Money Lyrics Retrieved July 1, 2013. *"Go Hard"Rap Genius: Nicki Minaj – Go Hard Lyrics Retrieved July 1, 2013. *"Keys Under Palm Trees" *"Can Anybody Hear Me?"Rap Genius: Nicki Minaj – Can Anybody Hear Me Lyrics Retrieved July 1, 2013. *"Beam Me Up Scotty (song)"Rap Genius: Nicki Minaj – Beam Me Up Scotty Lyrics Retrieved July 1, 2013. (mentioned) Other *"Chocolate Legs"YouTube Nicki Minaj - Chocolate Legs (Remix) Lyrics (2009) Retrieved July 1, 2013. *"Here and There (Girl You Bad)"Rap Genius: Nicki Minaj – Here and There (Girl You Bad) Lyrics Retrieved July 6, 2013. *"Howard Huang photo shoot" (the "Kimono" shoots) *"Shakin' It 4 Daddy"Rap Genius: Robin Thicke – Shakin' it 4 Daddy Lyrics Retrieved July 1, 2013. (second verse) *"Your Love" (apparently in the music video) *"Four Door Aventador" (Talks about being a ninja) (Not defined if she is really in the song)http://nickiminaj.wikia.com/wiki/Four_Door_Aventador *"Light My Body Up" (Rumoured in the Music Video) *"Poke It Out" (mentioned) *"Good Form (Remix)" (mentioned) Pictures of Nicki the Ninja HH30.png|Ninja at Howard Huag photo shoot HH29.png|Another shoot of Ninja Ninja Your Love 1.jpg|Ninja at "Your Love" video. Ninja Your Love 2.png|Ninja prepared to fight at "Your Love" video. Ninja HTAK2.png|Ninja at the "Higher Than a Kite" video. References }} Category:Alter egos Category:Retired Alter Egos